Known cable looms are often designed to be very flexible and pliable. Unfortunately, the desirability of flexibility in a cable loom often results in unwanted bulges and kinks in the cable loom, which can lead to damage to the cable loom.
Frequently, cable looms also have to be arranged in a movable manner. This can, for example, be the case when a cable loom is connected to a moving component, for example to a door. In certain states, a portion of the cable loom is then excessive and has to be stowed safely.
The frequently substantial stowage space of a cable loom portion to be stored is frequently disadvantageous. Frequently, unwanted noises also occur which are caused by the stowed cable loom portion (for example knocking on vibrations).
In most cases, the part of a cable loom to be moved must be guided through apertures. This guiding of the cable loom through apertures, such as on the opening or closing of a door, is often solved in an unsatisfactory manner.